Some examples of accounts may include financial accounts, e-mail accounts, social networking accounts, e-commerce accounts, accounts with service providers, and/or other types of accounts. Various technologies may evaluate activities of an account. In some instances, passwords, ciphers, digital keys, and/or other codes may validate the activities of the account. For example, an automated teller machine (ATM) may be configured to receive ATM card data and a personal identification number (PIN) to identify a financial account and validate activities of the account. Further, a fuel dispenser machine at a gas station may be configured to receive credit card data and a zip code to identify a financial account and validate fuel purchases made with the account.
In some instances, a user may have to keep track of multiple ATM cards, credit cards, identification cards, passwords, PIN numbers, zip codes, and/or other forms of account data to validate activities of one or more accounts. In addition, the user may be required to periodically change such cards, passwords, codes, and/or accounts to prevent unauthorized activities by other users. As such, it may be necessary to keep track of multiple changes to such cards, passwords, codes, and/or accounts, possibly requiring data maintenance, security, and/or protection of such accounts. In some embodiments, various sophisticated technologies may be implemented to reduce and/or eliminate the need for such requirements.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that reference numerals are used to identify elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, where showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limitation.